Going for Brooch
by IvanBeau
Summary: Based on a side quest in the demo. After Noctis gets injured by a Saberclaw, Gladio decides to postpone their trip back to camp. YAOI. Gladio/Noctis.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV characters are copyright by Square Enix and by their creator Tetsuya Nomura. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for presenting the work on this archive site. This work is the intellectual property of the author, is available and intended solely for the enjoyment of adult readers, and may not be copied or redistributed by any means without the explicit written consent of the author.

* * *

The Mistwood was a pain in the ass, especially when Gladio had to keep an eye on that royal pain in _his_ ass, Prince Noctis. Getting ahead of himself was the kid's shtick. The woods were thick, dark, and foggy; and full of Saberclaws ready to render them to shreds. A headstrong prince that thought himself invincible did not help matters.

He should have expected Noctis to pull something impetuous and stupid when he asked the kid to help him look for a brooch he lost in the Mistwood. Something like waiting until they were deep in in the woods, trapped by two cliffs, near a den of Saberclaws, before announcing, "I'm going on ahead. Should be able to scan the area more quickly on my own," and running off into the thick, green mist, ignoring Gladio's cry.

"Yeah, and get yourself killed more quickly, too. Hold up!" Gladio sprinted after him but the kid was swift and stealthy, like a damn cat. He could barely keep Noctis' silhouette in sight before he lost him completely.

"Shit! Noct," he called out. _Come on, kid, respond..._

He was torn between moving slowly, in case he bypassed Noctis somewhere within the fog, and jogging towards the direction he last saw him, in case the kid further widened the distance between them. Gladio decided to alternate between the two choices.

It must have been ten or fifteen worry-filled minutes, before Gladio heard Noctis call for him. He sounded hard-pressed, accompanied by the howls of Saberclaws.

"Noctis!" He ran towards the direction of the prince's voice. "Noct!"

"Gladio!"

He turned, and Noctis appeared from the green mist, followed by a full army of lean, green, dog-like beasts. Cursing, Gladio summoned his greatsword and brought it down on the Saberclaw right on Noctis' tail. The prince turned and ducked to get out of his way.

Gladio fought with one eye trained on Noctis. The kid was fighting a lot better since they got stuck in the Duscae region after Prompto crashed the car, but he still got tired too soon. And no matter how many Saberclaws they killed, more appeared.

They fought for a good twenty minutes before Gladio noticed the number of beasts reduced to a handful. That was when he heard Noctis cry out in pain.

Gladio felt his heart stop at the sound, and, abandoning the injured Saberclaw he was about to finish off, he ran to his prince's aid. He found Noctis cornered between a cliff and a boulder, facing the man-sized beast sideways to protect his injured left side. Running up behind the Saberclaw, Gladio swung his greatsword with a fierce roar and cleaved the animal almost in two.

Noctis looked worse for wear. He shot Gladio a weary look of gratitude, before his eyes fell on something behind him. Instinctively, Gladio twisted around, pulling the full weight of his greatsword, and struck the final Saberclaw he had abandoned before.

After a few moments of catching their breaths, wiping the sweat from their brows, Gladio put away his blade and grabbed Noctis by the shoulder. "Where are you hurt?"

"It's fine," Noctis grunted. "Just a flesh wound."

"Don't give me that! Come on, let's get out of here before more of those things come."

When they reached Deadeye's former lair, Gladio did a quick scan of their surroundings, before dragging Noctis towards a crumbled stone wall and pressing him against it. The kid hissed in protest. Gladio frowned.

"Let me see," he demanded, and held Noctis still with one hand on his right shoulder, as his eyes thoroughly inspected his left side. He was bleeding at the shoulder.

"Shit. I told you not to run off. Learn to listen."

"Its nothing," Noctis insisted through gritted teeth and hissed again.

"Yeah, I can see that. Now, shut up. I'm gonna take your coat and shirt off. I need to see how deep it us."

For once, Noctis kept his mouth shut and obediently let Gladio look him over. Fortunately, it really was a flesh wound. Looked worse than it was, but there were many bruises on his back, scrapes all over his milk white skin, and the shallow gash on his shoulder.

"Drink this." He handed the prince a potion.

When he saw his wounds heal, Gladio sighed and dropped his head on Noctis' right shoulder. "You're gonna be the death of me."

He felt the prince shake in a chuckle. "What a drama queen."

Unable to restrain himself anymore as pure relief washed over him, adrenaline still pumping in his veins (and would for another three hours), Gladio felt himself stiffen. He wrapped his arms around Noctis' lean waist and gave him a squeeze. Turning his head, he pressed his lips to the kid's warm neck.

"If you're that worried, shouldn't we hurry and get back? It'll be dark in a few hours."

Gladio growled. Noctis knew they wouldn't get another chance to be alone. The other reason why Gladio had asked him out to help him find the brooch was to spend some of their pent up urges.

"Tease me too hard, kid, and you'll be begging for mercy way past your bedtime."

"Promise?"

Only one way to soften that hard head of his, Gladio thought, as he lifted his head and kissed Noctis full on the lips. Noctis gasped and Gladio slipped his tongue in. The taste of his prince was intoxicating, his blood pooled in his groin and he ground it against Noctis, who moaned deliciously at the contact. Noctis slid his hands up his abs, his chest, and wrapped his bare arms around his broad shoulders.

Gladio shifted his arms around the smaller man, sliding his hands down to grab his ass eliciting a louder moan this time. Smirking, Gladio murmured, "Like that?" against his prince's lips. In response, Noctis gripped him by the hair and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, delving deep into Gladio's hot mouth. Gladio lifted him up and pinned him against the wall, Noctis' legs wrapping around his grinded against each other like this until Gladio could no longer stand it.

He shifted Noctis' weight and carried him around to where there was grass and laid him on the ground, looked at the half naked young man ravenously. Noctis had grown well. He looked just as a ripe youth should; tall, lean, firm and full of vigor. His young, perfect face slack with desire and blue eyes half-lidded and glistening with lust.

"Damn. Look at you," whispered Gladio thickly.

Noctis gifted him with a slow, seductive smile, brought his hands down below his own belly and snapped his pants open. "C'mon. We don't have all day."

Smirking in return, Gladio bent over Noctis, propping both hands on either side of the prince's head, gave him a brief, deep kiss and said, "Allow me," before helping him out if his boots and pants. Gladio had a weakness for his prince's long legs; supple thighs, milky skin, and hard muscles from constant training. Not like a average woman's, but not rough like his own. The prince was tough, but he was still royalty, and it showed. The combination of hard and soft on the beautiful youth was perfect.

"Like what you see," teased Noctis, and playfully widened his thighs in invitation.

Gladio's breath grew heavy and quick, nostrils flaring like a beast in heat. "You haven't shown me the best part, yet, Prince Charmless."

Noctis' laughter was cut short when Gladio grabbed him under the knees and abruptly pulled his hips up above the ground and spread his legs as wide as they would go. Noctis' muffled his moan under his loose fist, his other hand clutching at the strands of grass above his head.

"Hey, don't hold back your voice, your highness," Gladio urged and plunged face first into the warmth between his prince's legs. He heard Noctis cry out beautifully.

 _That's it. Give me more of those lovely sounds._

"Ungh! Gladio!"

"That's right, baby, let me hear some more," he spoke, growling, the vibrations against the sensitive skin there making his prince go crazy.

"Gladio...stick it in..."

"Gotta say the magic word."

Instead of complying, Noctis squirmed, and Gladio brought a thick arm around the smaller man's waist, holding it to his chest to keep his lower body off ground and still. "C'mon, it's not that hard."

"Fuck!"

Gladio laughed. "Well, that's one. What's the other?"

"Gladio..."

"Yes, princess?"

"...please."

"Doesn't sound too appealing. 'Please' what?"

When Noctis did not reply right away, Gladio decided he needed a little incentive.

"Aah! Please!"

"'Please' what?"

"Please, Gladio...put your tongue inside."

"Inside what?"

"...my ass."

"Mm, I'm not convinced. What's the term I like you to use?"

Noctis squirmed and protested but Gladio was older and more patient. He knew the prince would give in soon and trade his pride for pleasure. It pleased Gladio to know that he was the only one Noctis would ever yield to.

Shyly, voice subdued, Noctis muttered, "Put your tongue in my boy-pussy, please?"

The words were like coal in the furnace between Gladio's legs. It felt like lava bubbled up in the pit of his stomach.

Gladio decided it was enough torture - he could barely restrain himself with the way Noctis was behaving; moaning, crying, wiggling his hips, his thighs quivering around Gladio's head. He lowered Noctis and turned him on his stomach, before grabbing his hips and pulling them up until he was on his knees.

"Gladio," gasped Noctis.

"Patience. I'll give you what you want soon."

 _My prince lets me do whatever I want to him. I'll never get used to this. The way he yields to me is heady, intoxicating. Such a willful young man, coming undone at my hands._

Gladio dug into his pant's pocket and took out a small bottle of lubricant, squeezing out a thick amount onto his fingers and lathering them. He smirked and bent over his prince to growl in his ear, "My fingers are making pretty lewd noises, all sticky and thick. You want them?"

Arching up to him, Noctis only nodded, as small gasps escaped his lips.

"Then show me how much you want them. Open yourself up for me, your highness."

"Then get off," replied Noctis through his heavy breathing. "You're heavy."

Gladio threw his head back and laughed, but complied. "Still got spunk, eh? Let's see how smart aleck you're talking after I'm pounding you into the ground." He gave the prince a loud, hard smack on his royal white button, resulting in a cry that sounded quite pleased.

"Like getting spanked, do you?"

What Noctis did next surprised a grunt out of him.

"I can't take this anymore. And you say _I'm_ teasing."

"Serves you right," groaned Noctis. "Now, are you gone fuck me, or not?"

"What a bossy little prince." Gladio wasted not another moment.

"Ungh! More!"

"As you wish, your highness."

Noctis cried out. "Gladio, please! I'm not gonna last!"

 _Neither am I. We've been running around the countryside for days, all pent up._

Gladio turned Noctis over on his back, then spread his legs and pulled him in closer. He dropped his own pants and looked down at his prince.

The look on Noctis face was enough to send him over. Slack-jawed, beautiful eyes teary and half closed with lust, a bright flush on his cheeks and chest which rose and fell rapidly as he gasped and moaned and let out little cries from his red, swollen lips. His slender back was arched off the ground, his hips on Gladio's lap, sweaty thighs spread wide and trembling on either side of him.

It was too much. Gladio did not hold back. Noctis screamed and writhed, clutching at the grass above his head. He made his prince shake his head from side to side, then he bent over until their chests were touching, the smaller man's body curled, and brought his lips to Noctis' long, slender neck. In turn, Noctis gripped Gladio's shirt sleeves, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Faster," moaned the prince.

Groaning, Gladio sped up his pace. He straightened up to watch his prince. Noctis was moaning like whore, now, one hand moving to his own sweat-glistening belly where he must have felt Gladio.

Suddenly, Noctis closed his eyes and screamed, "Fuck me, fuck me, harder!"

When Gladio looked up, his eyes connected with Noctis'. They looked like burning pools under the delicate crease between them. He looked like he was in pain but enjoying it. His pretty lips opened and said, "My boy-pussy's burning!"

Gladio lost control, then. His mind softened, but he retained what little control he had left to bring his prince the ecstasy he deserved. Noctis shook violently, throwing his head back and screaming Gladio's name.

When they were finished, hh laid himself down on top of the smaller man, and kissed him, deeply and gently. After a while, Noctis wriggled beneath him, and said lazily, "You're heavy."

Gladio finally pulled away and rolled on his back. The grass was thin and full of pebbles. Dirty as hell. Maybe he should have taken his shirt and placed it underneath Noctis before fucking him that hard on such uncomfortable terrain.

"Damn, sorry. How's your back?"

"You have no consideration."

Looking over, Gladio saw that despite his words, Noctis looked content and relaxed. He brought his hand up and brushed his prince's sweat-drenched bangs from his face. "You have no idea how good you look when you let go like that."

"Stop it. You're making me blush," answered the prince dryly, but Gladio knew he really did feel embarrassed.

He pulled Noctis in a tight embrace, his prince resting his head against his barrel-sized chest, and throwing a naked leg over his leather-clad hips. Much to his disappointment, they did not stay like this for very long. After a few minutes, Noctis rose with a groan, and crawled over to his coat where it lay a few feet from them. He dug through one if the pockets on his hands and knees, and Gladio threw his hand back over his head to properly enjoy the view.

When Noctis turned back around, he was holding a small, shiny object. "Found that brooch by the way."

* * *

Hello. Thanks for reading. Please, review if you have the time. I'd greatly appreciate it. :)


End file.
